


Bolton

by Nellie2018



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: JD has to make a series of impossible choices when the team are kidnapped by someone seeking revenge for a friends death.    Lots of team whump.





	Bolton

"I hope this doesn’t take all day” grumbled the moustached ladies man eyeing the small warehouse unit in front of him.  
“Why?” asked JD in the process of strapping his microphone to his head.  
“Because I’ve got a hot date with Kerry tonight and my plans didn’t involve getting a callout at 4.30pm on a Friday.”  
They heard the tender tones of Chris Larabee come through their comm.-links.  
“Sorry about that Buck. I’ll have a word with the bad guys and ask them to wait till Monday morning shall I?”  
Buck grinned and waved at the blonde who was standing about 10 feet to the left of them.  
“Besides, Mr Wilmington, we cannot be certain that the miscreants are actually resident. As I recall, this is the third item of information that we have been given recently that has proved to be unfounded.” added Ezra as he checked his weapon.  
“Quiet now everyone” said Chris, knowing that the banter was just his team’s way of dealing with the fear of the unknown. “Are you in Vin?” he asked.  
Vin and Josiah had gone on ahead to scout out the area and were now peering in a dirty window.  
“Nothing moving.” reported the Texan. “We’ve got a back entrance here. Just tell me when you want to move in.”  
Chris called out to Nathan who was to his right.  
“See anything Nate?”  
Nathan shook his head. “No movement. I guess we’re clear.”  
“Ok. Vin, Josiah - you go in at the back, Nate, you’re with me and Ez through the front. JD & Buck I want you to stay outside till we know what we‘re dealing with.”  
All the team nodded and moved into position stealthily.  
“Don’t fret Buck, I reckon we’ll be out of here in half an hour.” commented Josiah.  
“Right, we’re going on three, 1 … 2... 3”  
They burst into the warehouse at the same time, each agent holding their gun in front of them. Sweeping around they discovered the room to be mainly empty, just a few small packing crates in the centre. They were highly trained and examined every corner of the warehouse before finally reporting.  
Chris heard “All clear” from all his team-members and he finally allowed himself to relax.  
“OK. JD, Buck you there?”  
Buck answered immediately.  
“Am I gonna get to my date?” he asked hopefully.  
Chris laughed. “Yeah, the place is empty. Come on in.”  
He heard both men walk in as Vin squatted to examine a packing crate.  
“What is it?” asked Josiah coming up behind him.  
“Dunno, I just thought I heard something click.”  
He shook his head as his eyesight blurred. Josiah saw the sharpshooter shake his head and was about to ask whether he was alright when he began to feel dizzy. He staggered and fell to his knees just as Vin keeled over. Nathan cried an alarm as he saw his friends go down but his cry died in his throat as he too succumbed to the toxin. The other team-members had only seconds to register that something was wrong before they too were affected and within a minute of Vin hearing the click, all 7 men were lying unconscious on the floor.

JD woke, groggy and dizzy. He shook his head and his eyesight cleared and he cried out in shock as their situation became apparent. He saw his team-mates lying on the floor, unmoving although their eyes appeared to be open. He was suspended, his feet barely touching the ground, chains binding his wrists together and fixed above his head. They were in a dark chamber lit by a single bulb and in a corner was a table with various items laid upon it that he couldn‘t quite make out. He tried to move but his body was paralysed and he couldn’t get any muscles below his neck to respond. He heard a low laugh and he saw someone move into his vision.  
“Welcome back Agent Dunne. As you can see you are the last of team 7 to wake up.”  
JD stared at him trying to identify the slightly built man in front of him but he was sure that they had never met before.  
“Who are you?” he demanded angrily. “You’d better let us go. You don’t know who you’re dealing with here.”  
“On the contrary Agent Dunne. You are a member of ATF Team 7 based in Denver. You’re reputation is enviable and you have the highest conviction rate this side of the Rockies. My name is Bolton by the way. Not my real name of course but that’s what I’ve decided you’ll call me.”  
JD stared at the man in front of him, a sinking feeling in his stomach. If this man knew who they were and was not frightened off, then that did not bode well. He glanced at his team-mates again and realised that they were all awake and aware but paralysed just as he was.  
“What have you done to us?” he demanded, turning his attention back to Bolton.  
Bolton gave a short laugh and then shrugged. “It’s a very handy nerve toxin developed by the US army. It causes temporary paralysis whilst the victim remains fully aware and able to feel everything.”  
“Temporary?” asked JD slowly in relief.  
Bolton nodded. “I will firstly administer the serum so that your muscles will unfreeze. Then you and I are going to play a game Agent Dunne.“  
JD winced as a needle was pressed into his neck but his muscles immediately began to unlock and he found himself able to move his legs and arms within the confines of his position.   
Bolton watched as the young man tested his muscles and waited until the youth turned his attention back to him.  
“What do you want with us?” he demanded angrily.  
Bolton simply smiled. “Perhaps I’ll tell you that later but in the meantime Agent Dunne we need to get started.”   
He turned and pointed at the table. “On that table I have 7 cards - each with a number on the back. On each card is a symbol and you will choose each card. Whatever is on the card is what I will do to one of your friends.” He calmly watched as JD struggled and cursed colourfully. He grinned, this boy had spunk but he would soon knock that out of him. He deftly punched him hard in the stomach and watched as the dark haired youth gasped in pain and shock.  
“Now. Choose a number between 1 and 7.” he said quietly.  
JD raised his head and denied him, earning himself another hard blow to his abdomen.  
“Pick a number Agent Dunne so that I can begin.” He looked around at the prone men and picked out their leader. “I think that Special Agent Larabee may like to start.”  
JD looked at the large blonde and their eyes met. He hesitated and then firmly shook his head once again earning another blow to his stomach.  
Chris tried to catch the boy’s gaze, willing him to choose a number - he was willing to do anything to stop his young friend’s pain.  
JD finally looked his way and seemed to understand what he was being asked to do. Chris tried to nod his head and it moved slightly and JD slumped in defeat.  
He turned to look at Bolton who had been aware of the exchange.  
“No. 1” said JD quietly, his stomach throbbing from the abuse and watched as Bolton walked to the table.

He picked up the card with number 1 on the back and held it up so that they all saw a picture of a flame. Bolton deliberately pulled a lighter from his pocket and pulled Larabee’s arm up and away from the unresponsive body. The blonde agent tried to move but his uncooperative muscles remained frozen and he watched in horror as Bolton flicked the lighter and held it underneath the extended arm. A sharp pain flared and he fought to move away from the heat but it was impossible. The pain increased as the skin began to redden and blister and he fought the scream that was welling in his throat, not wanting to give Bolton any satisfaction. He heard JD cry out, pleading for him to stop but Bolton continued to hold the flame close to the skin. A sickening stench of burning flesh began to fill the chamber and eventually the blonde agent cried out, the agony building to an unbearable level. Bolton watched as the skin blackened, smiling in satisfaction as he finally heard the agonised cry. He had held the flame under the arm for a full 3 minutes before Larabee had cried out in his torment and he was impressed with the man’s fortitude. He knew of few men who had been able to resist his torture for so long without a sound. He lowered the flame and clicked off the lighter and looked back at the distraught young man chained before him.

“Pick another number Mr Dunne. It’s Agent Standish’s turn.”  
JD shouted out a loud refusal and received another hard punch to the stomach for his defiance. Gasping for air he heard Ezra tell him to pick a number. He looked up and met his earnest gaze.  
“Do it JD,” murmured Ezra.  
JD shook his head.  
“I won’t let you torture my friends Bolton. Do what you want with me but I won’t help you.”  
Bolton punched him hard again and all the captive men cursed him in anger.  
“I make the rules here boy,” he hissed nastily. “Choose a number or I’ll cut off Jackson’s fingers one by one until you do.”  
JD looked in horror towards the dark medic.  
“Pick a number JD.” Said Ezra firmly. JD’s gaze travelled over his friends and each whispered their agreement. All except Nathan who sat in silence, torn between fear for himself and fear for his friends.  
Bolton watched with interest, beginning to see the close bond that held the team together. He turned to the dark haired youth and asked again for a number. JD cursed vehemently before snapping out “3”.  
Bolton returned to the table and selected the card with number 3 on the back. He turned it over and showed it around the chamber. JD gasped as he saw a picture of a gun.  
”No” he screamed as Bolton pulled a pistol from his belt and aimed it at Ezra.  
Standish stared defiantly at Bolton, his eyes challenging the gunman and Bolton smiled coldly, once again impressed by the man’s courage. Letting his hand fall he pulled the trigger and Ezra jerked back in agony as the bullet buried itself deep in the meat of his thigh. JD screamed out as he saw the blood immediately begin to soak through the material of his friend’s trousers.

Bolton turned back to JD.  
“Pick another number JD. I think it’s time for Agent Tanner to get involved.”  
JD looked at Vin and saw him give a slight nod. It appeared that the drugged men were finally regaining some movement. He noticed that Buck, Nathan and Josiah were also starting to move slightly and Chris and Ezra were both squirming in their pain. ‘I need to delay so it gives them time to recover.’ He thought. He shook his head.  
“No” he cried and received another hefty punch for his trouble. He pulled his legs up and nearly blacked out but revived as Bolton slapped his face.  
“Your dark friend has 10 fingers. If you don’t choose a number I’ll start taking them off.”  
“Do it JD,” snapped Vin, trying to install courage into his younger team-mate. JD knew that he couldn’t stall much longer. He had no doubt that Bolton would carry out his threats.  
“4” he said quietly and watched as Bolton once again chose the card and turned it over. Vin groaned as he saw a picture of a knife. He only hoped that it wouldn’t be his fingers. Bolton took a knife from the table and walked over to the long haired Texan. Turning the blade slowly he took Vin’s arm and pulled it out to the side. Everyone held their breath, watching in horrified fascination, wondering what Vin was going to suffer. Bolton pressed the blade deep into the tanned forearm and pulled it down very slowly, the razor sharp blade easily carving through the flesh. Vin tried to keep quiet but the pain overtook him and he cried out at the slow agony. It took Bolton a full minute before he had finished. The cut ran from just under the Texan’s elbow to his wrist and was welling deep red blood.  
JD shut his eyes in despair. When would this nightmare end? He dreaded what the next card would turn over.

Bolton put the knife back on the table and studied the remaining three uninjured agents. Coming to a decision he turned back to JD.  
”What number will you pick for Agent Wilmington?”  
JD saw Josiah and Nathan’s unfrozen hands begin to move but the recovery was too slow and he realised that he couldn’t save Buck from suffering. Once again Bolton punched him in the stomach.  
“Now” he demanded.  
JD looked up at his tormentor, hate burning from his tear filled gaze.  
“7” he screamed before looking at Buck apologetically. Buck merely nodded grimly. Bolton turned over the number 7 and it showed a cane. JD’s eyes travelled to the table where a bamboo cane was propped against it. Bolton picked up the cane and swung it through the air a few times, each agent wincing at the sound. Once again JD cried out a denial, pleading with Bolton not to hurt his friend but Bolton ignored his protests. Pulling Buck’s boots and socks off, he put them under his victim’s feet, raising them off the ground. Buck closed his eyes, knowing that a beating on the soles of his feet was going to be very painful. Pulling back the cane Bolton swung it with force and everyone in the room winced at the sound of the wood hitting Buck’s sensitive flesh. Buck screamed at the unexpectedly high amount of pain and continued as Bolton deliberately beat the cane against his unwilling victim. He counted and after 20 blows he finally put the cane down, grimacing himself at the ache in his arm. Buck was unconscious, his feet bleeding and bruised. The jovial agent would not be walking on them for a long time.

Bolton decided to take a breather and checked on the condition of all of his captives. Larabee’s face was twisted with pain and hate as he held his injured arm, Ezra was also unconscious and Vin was quietly moaning as he pulled his arm into his body.  
Bolton didn’t realise the significance of them holding their arms as the other’s deliberately stayed still when he was looking at them. He assumed that the paralysing drug was still working but each agent was finding it easier to move petrified muscles.  
After a few minutes he looked at Josiah and Nathan who belligerently stared back. Neither man seemed afraid of him and Bolton smiled. He would soon change that.  
“Another number Agent Dunne please.”  
JD tore his gaze away from the unconscious body of his best friend and turned to his torturer.  
“Why are you doing this?” he asked again.  
Bolton smiled. Now was the time to reveal his motivation. “Revenge. You put a close friend of mine in the morgue.”  
“Killing us won’t bring him back.”  
”No, but I don’t want to kill you. I just want to torture you. How does it feel JD watching your friends suffer. I had to watch Jason bleed to death in my arms thanks to you.”  
“Jason?” said JD slowly, thinking back. “Jason Creen?” He remembered that he had shot him several months ago but he hadn’t had a choice. It was either kill or be killed but he had found it difficult to cope with the aftermath. However, the team had rallied round and had finally convinced him that he was blameless.  
Bolton nodded. “We grew up together. We were like brothers.”  
“He tried to kill the kid. It was self defence.” Shouted Larabee in anger.  
Bolton turned and studied the pain filled face.  
“I know. Jason always was a little hot tempered. That’s why I’m not going to kill you. Now JD I need another number so that I can teach Agent Sanchez a lesson.”  
JD shook his head but then grunted as another heavy fist pummelled his already sore abdomen. He wondered what damage was being done to his internal organs as Bolton was definitely not pulling his punches. Once again he heard his team-mate order him to choose and he lifted his wet eyes towards the large profiler. Josiah nodded at him and JD dropped his head in defeat as Bolton laughed.  
“You’ve got a good set of friends here boy.” he said before taking JD’s hair in his hands and cruelly lifting the dark head.  
“Now, give me a number - you’ve got 2, 5 & 6 left.”  
JD saw Nathan, Vin and Chris watching him intently and he saw that they were moving more freely. Maybe this’ll be the last one he thought desperately, wincing in pain as Bolton pulled his hair.  
“2” he said quietly. Once again Bolton turned to the table and lifted the number 2 card. Showing it around he held it up for the chained youth to see and JD swore as he saw the symbol for electricity. Bolton turned around and picked up an object off the table and walked to Josiah’s unmoving body. He held it up and everyone saw that it was a stun-gun. It was a machine capable of producing sharp bolts of electricity and although not lethal in normal circumstances, the shocks caused great pain.   
“No” screamed JD again but once again Bolton ignored him. He moved it down to Josiah’s chest but hesitated as Nathan called out.  
“If you put it near his heart you’ll kill him.”  
Bolton turned to the dark man in surprise.  
“Josiah’s heart isn’t so strong.” explained Nathan quickly. “The shock will kill him. You said you didn’t want to kill any of us.”  
The others shouted out their agreements, each knowing that Josiah’s heart was as strong as an ox but if there was any way they could lessen the man’s suffering they would do their utmost to help.  
Bolton turned back to the unmoving man in front of him and received a nod from his victim. He considered for a moment whether he was being told the truth but to be honest Agent Sanchez was the oldest member of the team and what he was being told could quite possibly be true. However, although he didn‘t want to kill any of them, he needed to get his point across so he moved the stun-gun away from the chest and dropped it to the agent’s groin. He heard the screams of the other’s but ignored them and pressed the button. Josiah jerked back in agony as the electricity coursed through the most sensitive part of his body. Bolton applied the stun-gun 7 times but the Agent was unconscious by the fourth.  
JD was openly weeping now, his helplessness of not being able to stop his friends from suffering biting deeply into his soul.

Nathan swallowed and tried to make a brave face as Bolton turned to him.  
“5 or 6 JD” he called over his aggressors shoulder.  
Bolton laughed, once again impressed by the fortitude of another of his victims.  
“It doesn’t really matter. They’re both the same.”  
He smiled and walked to the table and held up both cards and they could all see that each showed a question mark.  
“I thought I’d leave a couple of them blank so that I can decide the most appropriate punishment. I’m saving you till last JD but first Agent Jackson and myself are going to have some fun.”  
Nathan cursed and spat at him and earned a hard back handed slap to his face which split his cheek.  
“Now, now Mr Jackson. There is no need for such language. I need to clean that filthy mouth out. I‘m gonna piss in your mouth and you‘re going to swallow every last drop.”  
Nathan heard the others call out in horror and he looked angrily up into his aggressors face.  
“Never” he snarled. “You put that anywhere near my mouth and I’ll bite it off.”  
He heard murmurs of approval from his friends but Bolton merely smiled coldly.  
“As you wish. I’ll just castrate you instead.”  
JD screamed out as Bolton took the knife from the table and moved to straddle Nathan’s body. Nathan moved as quickly as his sluggish muscles could and brought his legs around Bolton’s body. Unfortunately, he wasn’t strong enough and a hard punch to his side soon stopped the movement. Leaning back Bolton fumbled at the zip of Nathan’s jeans and managed to jerk them down. JD saw Chris and Vin begin to struggle to their feet but their pain marred their movements and he knew that they wouldn’t be of any immediate help.  
Nathan cried out as Bolton brought the knife down towards his now exposed genitals.  
“Bolton, if you leave him alone, I’ll suck your cock.” shouted JD at the top of his voice.  
“No” screamed Vin, Chris and Nathan at the same time.  
Bolton raised the knife and punched Nathan in the side again as he felt him move. Nathan gasped for air, the pain radiating through his side.  
Bolton looked up at JD.  
“Do you mean it?” he asked slowly, smiling at the captive youth.  
JD nodded numbly.   
“And will you let me fuck you?”  
JD closed his eyes to the gasps of his other team-mates and he numbly nodded his head again.  
“You know what you are asking Boy?” asked Bolton, his eyes glittering. This was more than he had anticipated. The total humiliation of his friend’s killer by being raped in front of his friends had his full attention.   
He climbed to his feet, giving a harsh kick to Nathan’s ribs as he stood and walked over to stand in front of JD.  
“Don’t do this.” cried Nathan but JD was determined.  
“I can’t do this properly unless you unchain my hands.” he said quietly and Bolton in his excitement did as he said. JD fell to his knees, his stomach screaming in pain and watched as Bolton slowly unzipped his zipper and pulled his hardening cock out. JD swallowed, he had never done this before but it wasn’t going to be in his mouth very long. He ignored his sore stomach and leaned forward and took Bolton’s member in his hand.  
The older man grunted as JD opened his mouth and took it in. Reaching around Bolton to hold his balance he took more in and gagged as Bolton thrust in further.  
“Oh that’s so good boy. I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re gonna swallow my cum down. Then I’m gonna bend you over and give you the best fucking your ass has ever had.” He groaned again as JD clamped his teeth over the offending member and then screamed as JD’s teeth began to draw blood. He struggled to get away but the pain was incredible and JD was like a terrier, hanging on for dear life. Chris, Vin and Nathan had struggled to their feet and were now attacking Bolton from behind, their blows landing harshly on his exposed back. Dragging himself backwards, Bolton finally felt JD let go and he fell back under the many blows. The drugged agents were slow but JD was fully riled and he leapt on Bolton’s body and delivered three hard punches which put the man down. Leaning over he grabbed the stun-gun and delivered a bolt to the man’s groin. Bolton screamed in agony and JD raised the stun-gun and put it over his torturers heart, ready to deliver a fatal blast.  
He was stopped by Chris who put his hand on his arm and called his name firmly.  
JD looked up into the pale sweating face as Chris said quietly.  
“He’s down JD. Don‘t do it.”  
JD stared into the pain filled eyes. “He deserves it.” he gasped, his every pore sweating hate for the fallen man.  
Chris nodded. “You do it JD and you’re no better than him. Let the courts take care of him.”  
JD let the stun-gun be eased from his grip.  
“We need to get some help and you’re the only fit one to do it kid.”  
JD looked around the room. Buck, Ezra and Josiah were unconscious, Nathan was grasping his side and Vin and Chris were both pale from the pain of their arm injuries. His stomach was hurting but he knew that he was physically the best off in that room.  
“Ok. I’ll get some help. Just don’t let him get away.”  
“We won’t kid” said Chris vehemently.  
JD rose to his feet, unable to resist kicking Bolton in the side earning a wry smile from his boss.  
“I’ll be as quick as I can.” he called over his shoulder as he opened the chamber’s door.

Having made sure that Bolton was secure, Vin, Nathan and Chris gathered together and checked the conditions of their team-mates. “Hurry JD” whispered Chris, the pain from his arm throbbing.

JD watched as the last of his friends were loaded into the ambulance.   
“Your turn son” said one of the paramedics.  
“I’m fine” said JD vacantly, worried about his friends.  
“You need to let the doctor check you out. You’re obviously in pain.”  
JD looked at the paramedic, seeing him properly for the first time.  
His own condition didn’t bother him. He needed to make sure that his team were all right.  
“Come on, you need a ride to the hospital anyway.” said the concerned paramedic and JD finally allowed himself to be manoeuvred into the ambulance. Nathan was lying on the cot, holding his side.  
“Only a couple of broken ribs I think.” he said, seeing JD’s worried look.  
“It could have been a hell of a lot worse if you hadn’t done what you did. I don’t know how to thank you.”  
JD nodded numbly.  
“It’s surprising what you can do when forced to.”

As they arrived at the ER unit he insisted on walking and as he climbed down the steps after Nathan he suddenly felt his knees buckle. ‘What’s going on?‘ he thought vaguely just before he blacked out.

He came to slowly, the smell of disinfectant permeating his senses. He felt himself lying on a soft mattress and decided to open his eyes as he heard a quiet murmuring coming from near him. He blinked at the bright light and then groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his tummy.  
“Welcome back kid.” said a familiar voice and he turned his head slowly.  
“Buck?” he asked.  
“Sure is. You had us all worried.”  
“I …… What happened? I was just getting out of the ambulance and ….”  
Buck moved forward and JD saw Vin and Chris beside him, both had their arms bandaged and in slings.  
“You had internal bleeding JD. They had to do an emergency op and then you got an infection. You’ve been pretty much out of it for about a week.”  
JD leant back in the pillows and digested this information.  
“The others?” he asked fearfully.  
Buck leaned forward. “Everyone’s ok now kid thanks to you.”  
JD closed his eyes for a moment, reliving the horrible memory.  
“Just don’t expect me to do that again.” he said quietly and was relieved to hear a few chuckles.  
“Never again JD we promise.” said Chris coming nearer to the bed.  
JD eyed Chris and a grinning Vin behind him and then dropped his eyes to their slings.  
“How are your arms?”  
Vin held his up proudly. “32 stitches but they reckon it won’t scar too much.”  
JD looked at Chris who replied quickly. “2nd degree burn and I’ll need some plastic surgery in a few weeks but it‘s not too bad now.”  
JD looked to Buck who just shrugged. “No permanent damage. Just gotta keep off my feet for a couple of weeks.”  
“The others?”  
Buck continued. “Josiah’s looking after Nathan and Ezra at the ranch. He recovered pretty quickly. No permanent damage luckily. Nathan has got away with a couple of cracked ribs and Ezra’s complaining like hell because he’s laid up.”  
“Is his leg ok?”  
“Yeah, the bullet lodged in the muscle and didn’t do too much damage. He had to stay here for a few nights but he’s well on the road to recovery.”  
“Bolton?”  
“He’s in jail and we’re gonna make sure that is where he stays for a long time.” snapped Chris.  
“Good.” said JD, his eyes closing.  
He opened them as Chris took his hand.  
“Thank you JD. I just wish you hadn’t had to do what you did.”  
“I didn’t have any choice. That was the only thing I could think of to give you time to move. I don’t think that I’ll make a habit of sucking strangers cocks though.”  
“I should hope you don’t.” said Buck with a laugh. “I dread to think what damage you did with your teeth.”  
“The bastard deserved it.”  
He got a loud grunt of approval from his friends.  
“Get some rest kid. We’re all gonna be ok.”  
‘yeah’ thought JD. ‘yeah.’ and settled back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
